Beast
by Rhett9
Summary: "You are ugly now, on the inside, where it matters most...you are beastly." This fic is dedicated to HoodieTobi and it is a Kenlos SLASH.
1. King Douche

"Once upon a time, in the town of Sherwood, a young man lived in a shining Mansion. Although he had everything his heart desired, the man was spoiled, selfish, and unkind."

"Honestly, I don't care about improving the school or any of that other useless crap. I want to be class president for one reason and one reason only. It will look good on my transcript. Besides, have you seen me? I look way better than the other candidates. So should you vote for me because I'm a rich, popular, good looking guy? Hell Yeah!" I said finishing my speech and stepping down from the podium.

This election will be a piece of cake for me to win. I am the most popular guy in school! Not to mention the best looking people would have to be stupid not to vote for me.

"Carlos, that was the best speech ever," my boyfriend Dak said as he kissed my cheek. I honestly had no feelings for Dak in a romantic way, but he looked good for my image, so I kept him around.

"Yeah dude - you have this in the bag," my best friend James stated, patting me on the shoulder. James and I have known each other for years and I like having him around - he agrees with everything I say.

We were walking down the hall heading to History class when I saw my campaign posters had been messed with.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" I shouted.

"Well, well, well…look who has a temper." I turned to see Logan smirking, standing by one of my posters with a marker in his hand. Logan was the school freak. He had short spiked hair with the tips dyed green. His lip and ear were pierced. He wore eyeliner too, and the only clothes you would ever see him in were black. He was alone with no friends.

"Of course I am pissed! Do you know how much those posters cost me? Why in the hell would you draw on them? You ruined my gorgeous face!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Wow, looks are important to you, aren't they?" Logan chuckled. Who does that ass think he is laughing at me?

"They are important to everyone. Well, everyone except you obviously," I said flashing a smirk.

"That right there is one of the reasons I did it," Logan said giving me a lopsided smile that I really wanted to knock off of his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was getting tired of his games I wanted answers and what Carlos Garcia wants, he gets.

"It means the person running for class president should care about improving the school more than he should his own image," Logan said while twirling the marker in his hand.

"You know, Kendall Knight wanted to run for class president and he actually has some amazing ideas. But he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against you, so he is running for treasurer instead," Logan sighed, shaking his head.

"Who is Kendall Knight?" I had been going to Sherwood High since Freshmen year and I have never heard of a Kendall Knight, but if he was responsible for my posters being ruined, he would pay. I was about to ask Logan who he was, but he was gone already. I didn't even see him leave.

"I'm Kendall Knight." I looked to where the voice had come from and noticed a boy who looked about my age with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a plaid shirt with a hole in it, jeans, and a pair of black vans. No wonder I had no clue who he was - he wasn't part of my crowd.

"So you think it's funny messing with other people's property?" I asked stepping towards him. I would deal with Logan later, but right now, Kendall was my focus.

"Actually, I had nothing to do with this," Kendall said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah right…did you not hear Logan? You were obviously working together," I said crossing my arms and glaring at him. I was far from stupid.

"I heard him, but I'm telling the truth. I had nothing to do with this. I have never even spoken to Logan, so how he knew all that I have no idea," Kendall said. I didn't believe a word of what he said, but I did not have time for these games.

"Whatever Kurt," I said rolling my eyes at the waste of space before me.

"It's Kendall, not Kurt."

"Like it matters," I scoffed. He isn't important enough for me to remember his name. He should be thankful I'm even acknowledging his existence right now.

"That's right - I am not some stuck up little rich snob who bows down to your every command. So, I must not matter right?" He sounded hurt, but that didn't matter to me.

"Exactly," I said smiling at him. At least he knew his place in this school hierarchy.

"You are something else," Kendall said shaking his head before he turned and walked off. Good. Now that he was gone I could get back to what mattered.

"Dak, take down all of these screwed up posters," I said shifting my glance to Dak. He nodded, and then left to do as he was told.

"James, order me fifty new posters. And I want them here by lunch! Got it?" I said turning my attention to my friend.

"Right away, Carlos." James took his phone out and began ordering my new posters. I smiled and started to head to class. I love being in charge.

"Hey Dad," I said as my father walked into our living room.

"Hey Carlos," Dad said before he went back to talking on his cell phone. My father is one of the best lawyers in all of Minnesota.

"I gave a great speech today," I said once my dad got off his phone and took his seat at the kitchen table.

"Speech for what?" Dad asked before he took a bite of his apple.

"Class President," I sighed. I should have known he would have forgotten. He always forgets things when it comes to me.

"They let freshmen run for class president?" Dad asked. I wanted to shout, but it would do no good.

"I'm a senior, Dad," I answered. When I was younger it use to bother me that he never had time for me, but I am used to it by now.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, in that case you are going to win. I mean you are a Garcia, and we always get what we want. Besides, I'm sure you're the best looking candidate, and the beautiful people always win when it comes to these things," Dad said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks Dad," I said with a smile. This is the most my father has talked to me in the past two weeks.

"I have some paper work to do so I will be in my office," Dad stated as he got up from the table. _Well, that didn't last long..._ I thought as the lonely feeling came back.

"See you later, Dad," I sighed. But he was already out of earshot.

"What would you like for dinner, Carlos?" Kelly asked as she came into the kitchen. She always finds out what I want since Dad never joins us for dinner. Kelly has been our maid since I was twelve. My dad hired her after my mother died in a car crash. He needed someone to look after me since he is always too busy.

"Spaghetti is fine," I said. Kelly made the best spaghetti in the world. Of course, I would never tell her that. It might give her the idea that we are friends - which we aren't.

"Try to hurry. I am starving," I stated. She should have had dinner done two hours ago.

"Yes, sir. I will get right on it. I'm sorry I'm late," Kelly said as she began taking things out to make our dinner.

"Why were you late anyway?" I honestly didn't care about why she was late, but I wanted someone to talk to. This house gets lonely sometimes.

"I was trying to get a green card for my son, Rickey," Kelly said as she turned the stove on. Kelly was originally from Jamaica. She moved here eight years ago, but for some reason she couldn't bring her son with her. She has been trying to get him a green card ever since.

"How did it go?" I really didn't care about her personal life or her problems but it was a way to keep the conversation going.

"Still no luck," Kelly sighed. She sounded really sad. I guess her son means a lot to her.

"That's too bad," I said trying to sound sincere.

"Thank you, Carlos," Kelly said offering me a smile.

"You're welcome," I said offering her a smile that I hoped she would buy. It seemed to have worked because she nodded.

"I'm not going to lose hope, though. I will get it for him someday," Kelly replied as she stirred the spaghetti.

We ate dinner in silence with my dad coming in and out of his office from time to time to get a drink like he usually did. Every time he did, I silently hoped he would grab a plate and join us. It has been five years since I have actually had dinner with him. But that hope was stupid…it would never happen.

"You are lonely, aren't you?" Kelly asked looking up from her plate.

"No, what makes you say that?" I asked as I took a bite of my dinner trying to avoid eye contact with my nosey maid.

"You keep glancing at Mr. Garcia with a longing look every time he comes in here," Kelly stated.

"I just want to make sure he eats," I lied.

"So then what is the excuse for pretending to care about my personal life and problems?" Kelly asked smirking. I looked like a fish out of water I'm sure. How did she know that was what I was doing?

"I wasn't pretending. I do care." Another lie.

"Carlos, I have known you since you were a little boy. So I think I know you well enough to know that you do not care at all about my life and you were just looking for someone to talk to," Kelly said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Well, you're wrong," I mumbled. Was it really that easy to see through my act?

"I don't think I am. You want to talk about it?" Kelly was doing that thing where she pretended to care. But I knew it was an act. She was just the help, so why would she care about me?

"Just drop it, Kelly," I snapped as I got up from my seat. I was almost out of the kitchen when I turned around.

"Make sure the kitchen is clean," I said before I turned back around and headed to my room.

Once in my room I decided to call James.

"Did you get my winner's speech written yet?" I asked. I often have James do my work for me. I mean, why should I be bothered to do it?

"Almost finished with it actually," James said.

"But Carlos, don't you think it's a little early to be writing a winner's speech?" James asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What, you think I am going to lose?" I laughed.

"No, I know you will win. Just forget it. I had a stupid moment," James replied. _You have a lot of those_… I thought, but I decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

"Good. I want it in my hands tomorrow morning, ok?" It came off as a question, but James and I both know I was not giving him an option and that I would have it tomorrow just like I wanted.

"Of course, Carlos. I will finish it right now," James answered.

"Alright. Bye James," I said. I clicked my phone off and sat it on my nightstand.

**Authors Note: I do not on Big Time Rush or Beastly. **

**Ok so this fic will be loosely based off of the movie Beastly. I say loosely because not everything from the movie will happen I am going to try and make this my own. Also if you have not seen beastly or read it basically it is based off of Beauty and The Beast.**

**This fic is dedicated to HoodieTobi because he is awesome.**


	2. Someday

"I dream of making a difference."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as I entered our small two-bedroom house. We lived in a pretty poor neighborhood in Sherwood. _I wonder where mom is_, I thought as I made my way to our kitchen where I found a note on the fridge.

"Kendall - Had to go to work so I could buy my stuff. Don't wait up." I read my mom's note aloud. I sighed once I was finished. I hated that she was doing these things. It was dangerous. My mom's "work" was selling her body, and her "stuff" consisted of drugs and alcohol. My mother wasn't always this way. She used to be the best mother in the world, and we didn't always struggle like we do now.

My mother changed the day my father and sister died. Dad had gone to pick Katie up from her soccer practice. They were almost home when it started raining really hard. A semi in the next lane skidded into their car and hit them head on. Both died on impact, as did the driver of the semi. I was eleven when they died. And Mom just gave up after that.

She turned to drugs and alcohol to take her mind off of her pain and I faded into the background of her life as those became more important. She used Dad's life insurance money and her paychecks to keep herself drugged, and as a result, we eventually lost our house. Her boss fired her shortly afterwards for coming to work wasted every day. We only manage to keep this place because rather than paying rent, my mom sleeps with the landlord. She hasn't had a real job in years.

"Another lonely night," I muttered to myself. You would think that by now I would be used to being alone. But I wasn't.

I opened the fridge to find myself some form of food to eat. All I found was a slice of cheese. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Living the way I do, you learn to appreciate the small things in life.

I made my way to my room. Once inside, I dug under my bed and pulled out the shoebox I hid under there. I opened the box and put the money I had earned today inside before closing the lid and hiding it again. The money was for the senior class trip to Italy. I had been saving in secret for it ever since sophomore year. I had been doing odd jobs around the neighborhood just to get the money.

If my mom knew I had it, she would take it to buy drugs. I felt bad for keeping it from her, but this was my one chance to escape this life - to feel normal for just a few days. That's all I wanted. I moved to my bed to think about the events of yesterday. Carlos Garcia spoke to me. I had been going to Sherwood since freshman year and he had never once even looked at me. No one really had. In their eyes, I didn't belong in their school. I was just a poor kid who got lucky enough to attend the best school in Minnesota. Granted Carlos only spoke to me to accuse me of something I had nothing to do with, but still…He spoke to me for a few small minutes. Someone had finally acknowledged that I exist.

What I was still confused by is how Logan Mitchell knew so much about me. I had never spoken to him, and yet he knew I wanted to run for President but backed down because I knew I stood no chance against Carlos. I hadn't even told my mom about my ideas to improve the school, yet somehow, Logan knew them and thought they were good.

"Too bad they will never come to life," I sighed glancing at the notebook on my desk that held all my ideas to make the school a better place. Before I found out Carlos was running for President, I had worked on it for days and I put a lot of thought and effort into it. Carlos on the other hand had no plans to improve anything. He only had his image. Yet, come Election Day, he would win.

I was just hoping I would get Treasurer, but James was now running for that. He was only running because Carlos made him. No one would doubt that. Since James is also popular, I'm not holding my breath on beating him either. Everything in high school is a huge popularity contest and I am far from popular.

Ever since I was a little boy, I had always loved helping people, and I wanted to make a difference in people's lives. Getting on Student Council was supposed to allow me to do that since I doubt we will be able to afford to send me to college, but once again, life decided to be cruel to me and toss Carlos Garcia into the mix.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was woken by a loud crash coming from our living room. Figuring it must be Mom, I got out of bed to go check on her.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked as I made my way over to her and helped her up off the floor. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing clothing not suitable for a mother - or any human being really. She smelled like beer, so I knew she was drunk.

"I-I'm fine, K-Ken," she slurred. I helped her to her room and managed to get her on the bed. I had plenty of practice at this after all these years.

"Mom, you can't keep doing these things," I sighed as I pulled her covers over her.

"I can do as I p-please. You aren't the parent. I am," my mom said sitting back up and glaring at me.

"Well then, could please start acting like one?" I asked.

"H-how dare you!" Mom yelled before she slapped me across my face. I moved my hand up to my now stinging cheek.

"Kendall, I'm s-sorry," Mom stated, but I just shook my head and left the room.

Once I got back on my bed I let the tears out. All I wanted to do was help her because despite everything she has done, I still love her. But I guess there is no helping her.

_Someday I will make a difference in someone's life_, I thought as I turned to go back to sleep.

**Authors Note: I do not on Big Time Rush or Beastly.**

**Thanks to everyone who alerted or favorited.**

**Thanks to **Anim3Fan4Ever, HoodieTobi, BreakFree, mavk4444, Kendalls LogieBear for reviewing.


	3. Beastly

"You are ugly now, on the inside, where it matters most...you are beastly."

* * *

"And your new class president is Carlos Garcia," Principal Rocque stated over the intercom. I knew I had this election in the bag. I mean seriously - who wouldn't vote for me? I am the best thing to ever happen to this school.

"Congrats Carlos," James said giving me a hug.

"Thanks man and congrats to you on treasurer," I said patting James on the shoulder. I was glad he had gotten the position. James would do whatever I asked, no questions asked, so that would save me a lot of trouble.

"I can't believe I won," James stated.

"How come?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Because I didn't have a speech or anything. That Knight kid had a three page long speech," James answered.

"What a dork. He should know these are popularity contests and no one even knows who the hell he is," I mumbled.

"Still, I feel bad. He wanted this and I didn't," James said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"James, sometimes you are too nice for your own good." That had always been one of James's problems. He would worry about others. My father has always told me if you want to get anywhere in life, you only worry about yourself, and I believe him. Worrying about others will get you nowhere.

I was sitting in study hall with James and Dak discussing the party we would be going to when a voice interrupted our conversation.

"Sorry to bug you, but I just wanted to congratulate you on getting president, Carlos." I looked up and was met by Knight.

"Whatever. I mean, it's not like it was a surprise that I won," I scoffed. Kendall just lowered his head.

"Congratulations to you too James," Kendall said glancing at James.

"Thanks Kendall," James said giving Kendall a smile. I just shook my head. James seriously needed to learn how to act towards people beneath him.

"You're welcome, and sorry to be a bother," Kendall said as he turned around to leave.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, Carlos. All he was doing was being a good person," James said giving me a disapproving look.

"Being a good person gets you nowhere, so yes, I had to be harsh," I said giving them both a glare before getting up and exiting the library.

As I was walking down the hall, I noticed Logan leaning up against some lockers. I was just going to ignore the loser when an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Logan," I said as I made my way over to the freak.

"What is it, Garcia?" Logan asked. He sounded bored. I wanted to punch him. Does he not know how lucky he is that I am even speaking to him? I decided to ignore his tone so my plan could work.

"I want to apologize for my behavior towards you. It was uncool of me," I lied.

"Oh really?" Logan asked raising his right eyebrow.

"Yeah. So to make it up to you, I want you to come to a celebration party with me," I said giving him a smile.

"A celebration party for something you didn't deserve?" Logan questioned. I wanted to beat the shit out of him then, but instead I held my tongue.

"I would love for you to come, Logan," I said, keeping up my fake smile.

"Alright Carlos. I will give you a second chance," Logan replied.

"Great. The party is at seven tonight," I said.

"I'll have Dak give you directions."

"Oh joy," Logan said, faking excitement. He was really trying my patience.

"See you later Logan," I said. Logan nodded his head as I began to head to my biology class. Tonight would teach him that you do not mess with Carlos Garcia.

"I told you I wanted a red rose," Dak whined as I tried handing him the white rose I had gotten him.

"The store only had white ones, and does it really matter what fucking color the stupid thing is? At least I got you one," I snapped. I was so not in the mood for one of his mood swings.

"You are such a jerk," Dak said as he shoved past me.

"He is such a drama queen. It's not like the color is important," I said to myself, staring at the spot where Dak had been.

"Actually, the color does matter. Each color symbolizes something different," I heard a voice behind me say.

"Oh really? And what does white symbolize Mr. Know-It-All?" I said as I turned around. Kendall was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He was wearing a pair of black vans, a blue plaid shirt, jeans, and an ugly beanie. I grimaced at the sight of him. Did he really not know how to dress himself?

"It symbolizes purity," Kendall said giving me a smile. I had to admit - he had a beautiful smile. Of course, I would never tell him that.

"And how do you know?" I said making my way closer to him before taking the seat next to him.

"I have always loved roses, so I researched what each color meant," Kendall said shrugging his shoulders.

"Can I get your picture for the school paper?" Camille asked holding her camera up.

"Sure, why not?" I said as I wrapped my arm around Kendall. I was always up for taking pictures. Camille got into position and took the picture.

"Thanks," Camille stated as she took off to take more pictures.

"Why did you let her take our picture?" Kendall asked.

"Because I enjoy seeing my beautiful face in the paper," I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And really, it should have been.

"Of course," Kendall muttered as he got up.

"Wait a minute," I said, getting up myself.

"You might as well have this. I have no use for it," I said giving Kendall the rose.

"Thank you, Carlos." Kendall said giving me a hug. Boy, he was excited to be given a rose. The way he acted you would think he had never been given a gift before.

"You're welcome. Now if you will excuse me, I have something I need to take care of," I replied before breaking the hug and heading off to find Logan. I found him by the punch table.

"Looks like the freak actually showed up," I announced, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"I only came to give you a second chance, Carlos," Logan said. He didn't sound fazed by my insult at all and that only angered me.

"You honestly thought I wanted you here?" I laughed, which caused several others to laugh as well.

"I mean - look at you," I said gesturing at him.

"Carlos, have you ever heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover?" Logan asked giving me a smile which I was determined to wipe off of his face.

"I have," I said.

"Well then maybe you should have paid attention to it. Then you would have avoided what's about to happen," Logan smirked.

"And what's that?" I asked crossing my arms. He was trying to scare me, but it wouldn't work.

"Laide bete," Logan said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"You will see Garcia," Logan stated as he exited the room.

"Nothing to see here," I snapped at the people giving me looks. Logan had upstaged me and he would pay. I would make sure of that.

I was dancing when my head began throbbing. I decided that it must be the loud music so I made my way outside to James' balcony.

"What's the matter Carlos?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and was met by Logan, but he looked different. The tattoos on his face were gone and so were his piercings and high lights. Instead of his usual black clothes, he had on a blue shirt and khakis. He looked normal. In fact, he actually looked hot.

"You did something to me, didn't you?" I said glaring at Logan as my headache continued.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Logan said moving out of the way. I saw what appeared to be my reflection in the window, but it didn't look like me. My hair was gone and I was coated in scars. The skin around my eyes had wrinkled, and there was a tattoo of a large tree on my wrist. The roots of the tree covered my body.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed.

"You are ugly now, on the inside, where it matters most, and if you ever lost your good looks, I bet you wouldn't be smart enough to get them back. Carlos Garcia, you are beastly," Logan said stepping closer to me.

"Change me back," I said as tears began coming down my face.

"I can't do that. You need to learn a lesson," Logan said.

"W-what lesson?"

"You have a year to find someone to love you for who you are - not what you look like - or you stay like this forever. You have until the roses bloom again on the tree to find that person," Logan said as he touched my arm where the tattoo appeared.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked through my sobs. I was hideous. Who could ever love someone this ugly?

"Because you need to realize Carlos that looks are not important. It is who you are as a person that matters. And until you learn that, you are stuck like this," Logan sighed.

"Please change me back. I will give you whatever you want."

"I am afraid you cannot use your money to solve this problem," Logan said shaking his head.

"But no one could love someone who looks like this!" I exclaimed.

"That is where you are wrong. I have been around for a very long time Carlos, and I have worked with countless numbers of vain people. Some of them have passed my test, returning to normal as well as finding their true love. But others however have failed. Which one you will be depends on you. I have done all I can. The rest is up to you," Logan said.

"Good luck, Carlos," Logan said. I wanted to say more, to ask him once again to fix me, but he vanished before I could.

**Note: I do not own BTR or Beastly.**

**Thanks to those who favorited or put this on alert.**

Thanks to BreakFree, Kendalls LogieBear, HoodieTobi, NikkiilovesJessee, Anim3Fan4Ever, and KEALY KAMES for reviewing last chapter.

Also if you are curious as to Carlos' look go to google and search Kyle from beastly.


	4. Missing Him

"_We don't like what we don't understand, in fact it scares us, and this monster is mysterious at least"- Beauty And The Beast- The Mob Song_

* * *

"So which room is yours?" I asked my dad as I glanced around the four bedroom house in the country he suggested we moved into. After he saw my new appearance, he took me to countless doctors trying to find a way to fix me. Once it became obvious he couldn't he decided to move. He claimed it was for my own good but I'm not sure I believe that.

"The one right across the hall." Dad answered pointing to the vacant room.

"Where is your stuff?"

"I have some business to take care of back in the city. Once I finish, I will be back with my stuff." Dad said giving me a hug. He hadn't hugged me in a long time, so I was caught off guard, but I eventually composed myself enough to return the hug.

"I'll be back in a week." Dad said as he broke the hug.

"Alright see you in a week." I said as Dad left.

* * *

"Carlos, have you decided what you want for dinner?" Kelly asked from my doorway.

"I think I'll pass on dinner tonight." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Kelly." I said. I really wasn't in the mood to eat. I had been forced to move from my home and to withdraw from school; I didn't have much of an appetite.

"Alright, you know where to find me if you change your mind." Kelly sighed before she left me alone again.

* * *

"Who is it?" I asked as I looked out the peephole of our front door. I had hoped it was my dad since it had been eight days since he left me here. Instead, it was a man I had never seen before.

"My name is Jett Stetson," Was the strangers reply.

"What do you want?" I asked opening the door. I sounded harsh, but I had a right to be. I had not heard from my father since he left me here and now some random guy was at my door.

"I live here." Jett said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean you live here?" I asked figuring the guy was crazy.

"Your Dad hired me to tutor you."

"Well as you can see, I don't need a tutor so screw off." I snapped. I didn't need anyone else around to see what a freak I now was.

"Well, that could be a problem." Jett stated with a smile on his face.

"How so?"

"I'm blind." Jett answered. I stared at him shocked. I should have known Dad would do something like this.

"Oh, so the old man hired a blind guy to teach his freak show son." I snapped, my anger getting the best of me. I was hurt that my father was so ashamed of my appearance that he'd hired a blind man to tutor me.

"Welcome to Hell and I hope you milk my dad for every penny he is worth." I shouted as I ran upstairs to my room. Even if Jett couldn't see, I would not cry in front of anyone.

* * *

It had now been three weeks since I was uprooted from the life I had known and forced to live in this hell-hole. My dad still had not been back. He kept coming up with different excuses as to why he had yet to make the move.

"Where are you?" I asked as I looked at the TV screen which showed a picture of my father. He had been on the news again for winning another case. I don't know why, but once I saw him on the screen I paused it and for the past ten minutes, I have just been staring at him.

"Dinner is almost done." Kelly said coming into the room and breaking me out of my trance.

"D-Do you miss him?" I asked. My question caused Kelly to take a seat next to me on the couch.

"Every day of my life." Kelly answered.

"Then how come you just left him?"

"I had to. I wanted to come to America to make a better life for me and my son. At the time, I couldn't bring him with me and I have been trying ever since I got here to get him a green card. But it is hard. He was five when I left him. He is ten now so for half his life I have been trying." Kelly said looking at me.

"You still left" I whispered.

"Sometimes parents do what they think is best for their children" Kelly replied.

"You miss him, don't you?" Kelly asked, giving me a knowing look, I guess she figured out why I was acting the way I was. I had already lost my mother and now I feel as though I have lost my dad to.

"No, I don't. You shouldn't miss someone who doesn't miss you, right?" I answered trying to hide the fact that I missed my dad more than anything. Sure, he was never really around and we barely got to talk since he was always busy, but I at least got to see him.

"Your dad will come around." Kelly said before getting up and heading back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad, its Carlos, listen, I know we keep making and changing plans and maybe you are supposed to be here tomorrow, I can't really remember. But let's just cut the crap, ok, Dad? We both know you aren't coming." I said.

Once I hung up the phone, I could feel the tears as they made their way down my face. He had promised me when Mom died that he would never leave me and he promised when he moved me here that he would be back. He lied to me on both accounts.

**~KendallPOV~**

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as I entered our house. I was greeted with the usual sounds that come from her room. Deciding I did not want to hear my mother work, I went to my room.

My mind began to drift to thoughts of school. It had been weeks since Carlos had been there. No one knew where he was other than the fact he had been listed as temporarily home schooled. It took an hour for the rumors to start. Some people said he was in rehab.

The student council figured he was disowned by his father. Even James and Dak were part of the rumors. James said he probably ran off to Hollywood while Dak seems to think Carlos just finally got bored of school and dropped out. I didn't believe any of the rumors. Sure, Carlos was a brat and overdramatic at times, but he would never just leave by choice.

He had too much going on for him to just drop off the map. And although I don't really know him personally, I just hope that where ever he is that he is okay. I know deep down behind his act that he actually does have a heart. He showed it to me that night at the party. Granted he didn't intend for me to see his softer side, but it had happened.

Those few short minutes spent with him at that party were some of the happiest I have had in a long time. I still have the rose he gave me closed inside my book.

"Carlos, where ever you are, I hope you are okay." I whispered before turning over and going to sleep.

**I do not own BTR or Beastly.**

**Thanks to everyone who has put this on alert or favorite. And thanks to those who reviewed last chapter.**


	5. Savior

"It hurts too much so I don't want to talk about it." ― Alex Flinn, _Beastly_

~LINE~

It has been three months since Logan cursed me and every day as I watch another petal fall from my tattoo I lose hope in ever breaking this curse. I never leave this prison my father sent me to. How can I trust society not to react badly to my appearance when my own father who is supposed to love me no matter what abandoned me? Even though I won't admit it to them I have gotten closer to Jett and Kelly in these past few months. But I guess that's what happens when the only human contact you have is with your maid and your blind tutor.

~LINE~

Tonight was Dak's annual costume party. Every year on November 18th Dak threw this party. I have never understood why he didn't do it on Halloween but that didn't matter to me at the moment. I have never missed one of these parties and I wasn't going to now. Of course I couldn't talk to any of my friends but at least I would be free for a few hours.

I actually missed James and Dak. I always thought I just put up with them because they were good for my image. But I have come to realize I actually value their friendship and love. This was the main reason I decided to sneak out and go to the party. I wanted to see them if only for a minute.

_Well here goes nothing. _I thought to myself as I slide my hoodie on and made my way out of the window.

~LINE~

It was nine o clock by the time I made it to Dak's I had to take back alleys to avoid as many people as I could. I had been here for ten minutes already and still had not seen them. As I was looking I bummed into someone.

"I'm so sorry." A familiar voice said. I looked up to be met by the sight of Kendall.

"It's ok." I mumbled lowering my head. I didn't want to risk him recognizing me.

"Oh James." Kendall and I turned our head to the source of the moan. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Kendall asked as we watched James and Dak make out against the wall. I felt hurt and betrayed. They were supposed to be my best friend and boyfriend. But as soon as I am away they hook up.

"Y-yeah." I said trying to keep my voice in check.

"I mean Dak has a boyfriend who just so happens to be James best friend. Carlos is away right now and those two are stabbing him in the back." Kendall said shaking his head. Since he said I was away I knew he didn't realize who I was.

"It's a low movie." I replied.

"It really is. Carlos may be a jerk but he is still a person and no one deserves that kind of betrayal."

"Carlos seems like a piece of work." I stated.

"He was but I know there was more to him than what others saw. I wish I knew what happened to him."

"You care?"

"I do I mean he had everything going for him and he just disappears. No one at school seems to care. They think he ran off to be an actor or that he is in rehab." I wanted to laugh at the rumors as to why I had vanished but I controlled myself to keep Kendall from asking questions.

"Well what do you think happened to him?" I don't know why but Kendall's opinion on what happened to me matter way too much to me.

"Truthfully I don't know. I just hope he is ok." Kendall answered. The fact that someone out there cared what happened to me made me feel better than I have in months.

"I don't think we have been introduced. My name is Kendall Knight." Kendall said sticking out his out.

"I'm Alex." I answered shaking his hand.

"What no last name?" Kendall joked.

"Pena." I replied with the first name that came to my mind.

"Well it was nice to meet you Alex but I need to head home." Kendall said.

"Nice to meet you to."

I watched him leave wishing for just a few more moments with him. Even though I kept my head down the entire time and stayed in the shadows I didn't feel like a beast around him I felt human.

~LINE~

"Mom just come on." I heard Kendall beg. I don't know what made me follow Kendall but I am glad I did.

"No Kendall. I gave them my money and they cheated me on the amount of drugs they owed me." The woman said.

All too quickly I saw the scene unfold. Kendall's mother was held at gun point by one of the men. Kendall's shouts for help filled my ears. Then I heard the gunshot. Kendall's mom had somehow taken the gun from the man with the gun and she shot him. Kendall was on the ground by the other man unconscious.

"You bitch you will pay." I heard the other man yell. He pulled a knife from his boot and grabbed Kendall off the ground. I couldn't stand back anymore. I jumped down and quickly attacked the guy. He ran off as before I could do too much damage.

"G-get away." The woman slurred backing up into the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said noticing my hood had fallen down in the fight. "I just want to protect him."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I do know he is coming with me."

"You can't have him."

"Look that guy is pissed at you and you know he will be back. He could hurt Kendall. I have a house on the other side of town. He will be safe there."

"What do I tell him?"

"Tell him my dad is a friend of yours and you want Kendall to stay with me until it is safe." I answered.

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Alex Pena." I answered. I pulled the small notebook I kept in my pocket to write my thoughts in out of my pocket. I scribbled my address down.

"Here bring Kendall to this address tomorrow." I said handing her the paper.

~LINE~

"And she is just ok with handing her son over to some random stranger?" Kelly asked from her seat across from me. She had gone to check on me and realized I was missing she waited up for me. Once I entered my room there she was sitting on my bed. We went down to the kitchen where I told her the whole story.

"The woman is clearly a drug addict and who knows what else. So with Kendall gone she can do whatever she wants without worrying about him." I answered. I could tell his mom did love him just not enough to give her lifestyle up and deep down I think she knew that to which is why she agreed to this.

~Line~

"Why do I have to stay here?" I heard Kendall ask. Today was the day he was to move in. I didn't want him to see me yet so I had Kelly get the door while I hid.

"I told you Kendall it is to keep you safe." His mom answered.

"What about you?"

"I can stay with Mark or Hank."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"The son of a friend of mine."

"Don't you mean client?" Kendall said. I had never heard him sound so bitter.

"Kendall just do what I ask please."

"Fine."

I watched Kendall tell his mother goodbye before I retreated to my room.

~LINE~

"Dinner." I said as I knocked on Kendall's door. He had been in his room ever since Kelly showed it to him. I decided to check on him so I offered to bring him his food. I still didn't want him seeing my face so I was wearing a ski mask.

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat something." I said.

"Ah what the hell!" Kendall screamed once he opened the door.

"What?" I asked.

"You're wearing a freaking ski mask. I thought you broke in or something." Kendall said clenching his chest.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I didn't think the ski mask would scare him.

"It's fine." Kendall said making his way over to the bed. I took that as my cue to come in.

"Well here is your food." I said sitting the tray on the nightstand.

"Why are you wearing that anyway?"

"You ask a lot of question." I stated shaking my head.

"Just humor me."

"Not tonight. I'm not ready to show you." I sighed.

"Show me what?"

Despite the situation I was in I couldn't help but laugh as I said "Again with the questions."

"I just want to know who I'm living with."

"Fair enough but not now. I promise to show you when I am ready." "Can I at least know your name?"

I decided to give the name I gave him at the party "It's Alex."

"As in Alex from Dak's party?"

"The same." I answered before going out the door.

~Line~

Kendall had been here a week and I still hadn't shown my face. I was afraid if he saw me he would he would hate me. So I stuck to talking to him through the door and if I did go inside his room I wore my mask and a long sleeved shirt.

"Carlos you can't hide from him forever." Jett said.

"I know. I'm just afraid."

"Kelly and I have spent time with Kendall and he seems to be a great guy you have nothing to worry about."

"I know." I sighed before leaving the table. I had something I needed to do.

"Alex is that you?" Kendall asked from the other side of the door. Kendall always asked before he opened the door. He knew I wasn't ready for him to see me and he respected my decision.

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"What did you want?" Kendall asked as I took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I-I wanted to finally show you what I look like." I answered.

"Really?" Kendall asked trying but failing to hide his excitement.

"Now before I show you I need to ask you something." I said trying to hide how nervous I was.

"What?"

"Promise it won't change what you think of me."

"Why would it?"

"Just promise."

"I promise." With Kendall's promise I removed my mask. I waited for the hateful words to come from his mouth or the gasps of horror but nothing happened.

"You hate me now don't you?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I look like a monster."

"Looks don't matter Alex."

"When you're a kid, they tell you that it's what's on the inside that counts. Looks don't matter. But that's not true. Guys like Phoebus in The Hunchback, or Dorian, or the old Kyle Kingsbury they can be scumbags to people and still get away with it because they're good-looking. Being ugly is a kind of prison." I said.

"Listen to me Alex I don't care what you look like. All that matters to me is the person you are on the inside and from what I have seen you are a good person." Kendall said.

"You think I'm a good person?" I asked. No one had ever thought that of me.

"Yeah. You are letting me stay here with you so I don't get killed by drug dealers. And you have been nothing but nice to me ever since I got here." Kendall answered.

_You wouldn't think I was a good person if you knew who I really was. _I quickly shook that thought from my mind that didn't matter right now.

"So you're ok with this?" I asked gesturing at my face.

"Of course I am. It will be nice to get to talk to you without a mask or door in the way." Kendall said smiling.

"Defiantly." I replied not even trying to hide my own smile.

**Author note: I do not own BTR or Beastly.**

**Thanks to **Anim3Fan4Ever for reviewing last CH


	6. A Beautiful Thing

"A beautiful thing is precious, no matter the price. Those who do not know how to see the precious things in life will never be happy..." ― Alex Flinn, _Beastly_

It had been two months now since Kendall had moved in, and in that time our friendship took off. I don't know what it is about him, but when I am around Kendall I feel human.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kendall asked. We had just finished our lesson for the day with Jett.

"Listen to music in your room?" I asked.

"Sure."

~LINE~

We were in Kendall's room listening to music when I noticed his screensaver. "Who's that?" I asked playing dumb. His screensaver was the picture Camille had taken of us the night I was cursed.

"That's Carlos. The guy we talked about at the party."

"Why is he your screensaver?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up at what I hoped it meant.

"I just like the picture."

"Oh." I responded trying to hide my disappointment.

~LINE~

I was in my room staring at the tattoo on my arm. I had exactly four flowers left on the tree. Time was running out and I feared the worst.

"Who am I kidding? He will never love me; especially if he learns who I really am." I sighed. I was stupid to think I could get Kendall to fall in love with me when I was hiding who I was. Hell, the time frame I was given wasn't even reasonable. It takes more than a few months to love someone.

"I should just accept that this is what I'll be now," I said as I fell back on my bed.

~LINE~

"So, you're just giving up?" Kelly asked me as she made breakfast.

"There is no point."

"What do you mean?" She asked, setting my plate down.

"There isn't enough time for him to love me. Besides, if he knew who I really was he wouldn't even give me the time of day."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was such an ass to him."

"Carlos, you said he always seemed friendly to you at school and the party. If he had hated you he wouldn't have been that way."

"Maybe you're right."

"Just don't give up yet."

"Fine," I mumbled.

~LINE~

"If you could have anything you wanted, what would it be?" I asked. Kendall and I were sitting on the roof watching the clouds.

"As lame as it sounds, I have always wanted a rose garden." Kendall answered.

"That's it? Out of anything in the world?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah," Kendall answered. "What would you want?"

"A real friend." I answered.

"Well you have that."

"I do?"

"Yeah, me."

"But you didn't even want to be here." I pointed out.

"Correction; I didn't." Kendall sighed. "But now I'm glad I'm here. I got to meet Jett and Kelly and get to know you better. For the first time in a long time I feel like I belong somewhere and it's nice to have friends."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad we are friends."

~Line~

"Ok, open your eyes," I said. I hadn't allowed Kendall on the roof for the past week since I had been working on a surprise for him.

"Alex, it's beautiful," Kendall said, looking around the small green house filled with different colored roses. After our conversation on the roof, I had decided I wanted to make Kendall's wish come true. It was hard considering I had never built anything in my life. But the smile on his face made all the cuts and bruises worth it.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You didn't have to do this for me."

"I know but I wanted to."

"This means a lot to me." Kendall said, hugging me. His hug felt like I was in heaven. It was perfect and I never wanted it to end, but I knew he would want to check the roses out so reluctantly I let go.

~LINE~

"Logan, are you here?" I called out. I had been searching all over town for him and was currently in an alley.

"What is it Carlos?" A voice behind me asked.

"AH!" I screamed turning around and coming face to face with Logan. "Where did you come from?"

"Doesn't matter. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if there was a way you could help my friends Jett and Kelly." After giving Kendall his wish, I decided I wanted to help the other two people who were stuck with me.

"With?" Logan asked.

"Kelly getting her son a green card and giving Jett his sight." I answered.

"I never thought I'd see the day Carlos Garcia wanted to help others," Logan stated. "You must really care about these people."

"I just want to repay them. They are stuck in hell just like I am."

"Carlos, in friendship things don't need to be repaid. But I'll help them if you can break the curse." Logan said before vanishing.

~LINE~

"This is hopeless," I mumbled. I was now down to three flowers. I was never going to break this curse.


	7. Love

"Magic. It was magic, and the magic is called love." ― Alex Flinn, _Beastly_

"Alex where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"It's a surprise." I answered.

"We're here you can take the blindfold off now."

"Alex it's beautiful." Kendall said. "Where are we?" He added.

"My family's old lake house." I had decided that after spending months trapped in that house with me that Kendall deserved to go out. So I brought him to my family's old lake house. We hadn't been here since my mom died.

"It's amazing." Kendall said getting out of the car to look around.

Kendall and I had been hanging out by the lake for over an hour while Jett and Kelly were inside the house. I decided I was going to tell Kendall tonight how I felt about him. I was down to my final rose and time was running out.

"Alex today has been amazing." Kendall smiled.

"Yeah it has." I answered.

"I wanted to give you something."

"What?" I asked.

"This." Kendall answered before he leaned forward and kissed me. I had kissed a lot of people but none of them compared to Kendall. Kissing him felt right. Our kiss was short lived though as Kendall's phone rang.

"Hold on." Kendall said breaking the kiss to answer his phone.

"Yeah I'm her son. W-what when? Yeah I'll be right there." Kendall looked really upset once he hung up his phone.

"What's wrong?"

"My m-mom she's in the hospital she o-overdosed." Kendall stuttered. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"We have to get you to her." I said standing up

"I hope your mom pulls through." I said as we waited for the subway train that would take Kendall where he needed to go.

"Thanks." Kendall whispered. Now was my chance to tell Kendall how much he meant to me. But as I thought about it I realized I couldn't be selfish with him.

"Goodbye Kendall." I said once his train pulled in.

"Goodbye Alex. I'll call you as soon as I can." Kendall said hugging me before he got on the train.

_I love you._ I thought as I watched his train leave. But I didn't say it. It was not that I feared he would laugh in my face. He was far too kind for that. My fear was a greater one— that he wouldn't say it back.

"So you just let him go?" Kelly asked me from across the table.

"He wanted to leave. I loved him too much to make him stay." I answered.

"But he is coming back right?" Jett asked.

"He will want to but I won't let him."

"Why?" Kelly sighed.

"He only knows who he thinks I am. I thought about this the whole way back even though I am a different person now I'm still a monster. I love him too much to condemn him to a life stuck with a monster he deserves better."

For the past two weeks Kendall has called me and I have ignored him. His mom hadn't survived her overdose. My last rose was now down to its last petal. I had resigned myself to my fate days ago. I don't regret my decision to give Kendall a better life.

"You need to at least tell him goodbye." Kelly said from my doorway.

"I already did." I said.

"Yes you did but that was one that implied you would see him again. You need to give him an honest one he deserves that much." Kelly stated before she left.

According to Kendall's last voicemail he said he would be going to live with his Uncle in New York and that he was leaving today. Which is why I was now at the airport looking for him. I was trying my best to conceal my appearance but as my desperation grew I stopped caring.

"Alex?" Kendall asked once I had found him.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye."

"You care?" Kendall asked sounding unconvinced.

"I do."

"Could have fooled me with the way you have been acting."

"I love you." I said before I turned around and ran from the airport. I decided I wanted him to know how I felt even though I was going to lose him I wanted to say it. The last petal fell as I stopped running.

"Alex wait." I heard Kendall yell as he came out of the airport. It was then I noticed my reflection in the window I was me again. But how?

"Kendall." I called as I ran over to him.

"Carlos what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I came to tell you goodbye remember?" I smiled as realization dawned on him.

"Y-you were Alex?"

"I was and now I am back and it's all thanks to you Kendall you broke my curse." I said taking his hand.

"You deserve better than me though." Kendall said looking at the ground.

"Better?" I went from holding his hand to hugging him. "Kendall, you loved me when I wasn't even human. You kissed me even though I was the most hideous creature on this planet. You saw what was deep down inside me when I wasn't even sure about it myself. Believe me, there's no way I could do better. I think you're perfect."

"I think you're perfect to." Kendall smiled. "Wait here I need to get my bags." Kendall said.

"Well done Carlos." I turned around at the sound of the voice to be met by Logan.

"So I am cured for good?" I asked.

"Yes Carlos you learned your lesson. You aren't the same spoiled uncaring brat you used to be." Logan smiled.

"I owe that to Kendall and you." I answered.

"Well my work here is done. Good luck to you and Kendall."

"Logan wait."

"Yes Carlos?"

"What about Jett's eyesight and Kelly's son?"

Logan smiled. "Taken care of."

"Carlos who are you talking to?" Kendall asked from my right side.

"No one." I said noticing Logan had vanished.

"Ready to go home?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I am." I put my arm around Kendall.


End file.
